Et le ciel se mit à pleurer
by AydenQuileute
Summary: Elle était sur le banc face au Lac Noir. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Leurs visages étaient de marbre : aucune expressions, aucun sentiments. Tels des êtres dépourvus de vie. Et elle se souvenait...


**Et le ciel se mit à pleurer...  
**

* * *

_Pleurer est plus doux qu'on ne le croit_

Pétraque.

* * *

C'était un soir de pleine lune, un soir où Poudlard revêtait son manteau enneigé. C'était le soir de Noël. Le château resplendissait, la forêt impressionnait. Le ciel où brillaient des milliards d'étoiles ajoutait de la magie au tableau, et dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était à son apogée.

On pouvait lire la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur sur les visages de tous les élèves. Certains riaient aux éclats des blagues toutes aussi pathétiques les unes que les autres de leurs amis pendant que d'autres pleuraient de joie face au monticule de cadeaux reçu par leurs proches.

Parmi ces élèves, une jeune femme lisait une lettre. _Une lettre importante._ Son visage se crispait à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant il était d'une pureté rare : des yeux gris acier, un nez droit et fin, une bouche pulpeuse qui ne demandait qu'à être embrasser, des sourcils fin et prononcés, des pommettes relevés et des cheveux noire et soyeux à en faire pâlir un mort. Cette jeune femme était réputé pour sa beauté et son intelligence mais surtout pour son sang-froid. Cependant, durant la lecture de la mystérieuse lettre, le masque qui cachait habituellement ses sentiments venait de se dissiper...

Elle sortit telle une tornade par les portes de la Grande Salle. Personne ne semblait s'en être aperçu... Personne ? Un homme brun aux yeux bleus commençait à sortir de la salle.

Il la suivit dehors, dans le froid glacial de cette nuit noire de Noël. Elle était sur le banc face au Lac Noir. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Leurs visages étaient de marbre : aucune expressions, aucun sentiments. Tels des êtres dépourvus de vie.

_Et elle se souvenait..._

Elle se souvenait de son entrée dans le monde magique à l'âge de trois ans. Son père l'avait initié à la magie mais elle ne réagissait pas. Il avait été très énervé d'ailleurs mais ça mère était arrivée, avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son mari et ce dernier c'était tout de suite calmé, reprenant une respiration normale.

Elle se souvenait du jour de ses six ans, le jour de Noël, alors qu'elle fêtait son anniversaire avec toute sa famille et qu'Il avait tué sa mère dans la salle de bal. Tous les invités s'étaient lancés à Sa poursuite en vain pendant qu'elle et son père pleuraient sur le corps sans vie de sa mère. Son père ne pleurait jamais, ce n'était pas digne d'un homme, mais cette fois-ci, il déversait toute sa tristesse et toute sa peine sur sa femme. Et elle, pour une fois, ne comprenait pas : elle pensait juste que sa mère allait se réveiller, mais non... Trois jours plus tard, son père avait enterré sa mère, non loin de leur maison entourant Poudlard qu'ils occupaient depuis que son père avait fondé cette école. Ce jour là, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais serrer sa mère dans ses bras frêles, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rire avec elle, elle compris simplement qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait vu ses futurs meilleurs amis : Louis et Théodore. Ils étaient tellement patients et gentils avec elle qu'elle s'était vite attachée à eux. Louis et son regard d'acier, tel le sien. Et Théodore et son caractère caché comme elle. Au fur et à mesure des années, elle comptait de plus en plus sur eux. Quand elle pensait trop à sa mère, il y avait toujours Louis ou Théodore pour la réconforter. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour elle quand son père ne l'était pas.

Elle se souvenait de son entrée à Poudlard. Son père l'y avait inscrite deux jours après sa naissance... Alors avec ses deux meilleurs amis et sa meilleure amie Héléna, elle apprenait ses leçons et pratiquait cette magie pure et rare. Au début, elle se sentait épié, étant la fille du célèbre Salazar Serpentard... Mais avec le temps, elle avait appris à vivre avec. Elle se disait souvent que cela devait devenir une force et non une faiblesse. Sinon on pourrait la briser facilement. Son père lui répétait souvent qu'elle devait être plus forte que les autres enfant. Et c'est ce qu'elle fut.

Elle se souvenait de toutes ses soirées passées dans la Salle sur Demande en compagnie d'Héléna qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur. Sa meilleure amie était toujours à l'écoute avec elle. Héléna la conseillait, et était toujours là pour elle.

Elle se souvenait de tous ces Noël qu'elle avait passé sur la tombe de sa mère aux côtés de son père au lieu de les passer à rire avec ses amis.

Et aujourd'hui, la Mort venait de lui enlevait la dernière chose qui lui rappelait sa mère sur Terre : son père. Son père qui lui avait envoyé une lettre en lui disant qu'elle serait forte sans lui, mais qu'il préférer rejoindre sa chère épouse maintenant. Il avait attendu dix ans jour pour jour pour mourir, pour l'abandonner.

C'était cela, elle se sentait abandonner alors elle versa une larme, une seule et unique larme rempli de désespoir et d'incompréhension.

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seule ? Pourquoi l'avait-il trouvé assez forte pour supporter la mort de ses deux parents ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait contre elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas droit au bonheur ? Juste, Pourquoi ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et un jeune homme au regard d'acier les rejoignirent. Doucement, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun aux yeux bleus, _**et le ciel se mit à pleurer** la mort de son père._


End file.
